Quiet's Call
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested One-shot, written for the Unique 5D's Pairings Boost. The quiet calls out danger, and crys for help. You must realize this. Blackdustshipping - Black Rose Dragon x Stardust Dragon.


Lucarly: Request for StarlightDragon1636. Also, this pairing counts for my unique couple boost, WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD ENTER BY THE WAY. *Cough*

Aki: Not many entrants?

Lucarly: There are a few. I'd like to see more though. :3

Aki: Uh-huh. . .Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

Lucarly: As a note, this take place 5000 years before our modern days Signers.

* * *

**Quiet's Call**

* * *

The sun peeked over the horizon, illuminating the black sky as it rose to shed light before the world. The sun never failed to amaze Black Rose Dragon, which was why she never failed to watch bring the new morning every day, awed by it's ability to brighten even the darkest, stormiest nights.

It reminded her of someone she knew.

Black Rose perched herself atop a high cliff in order to perform her daily ritual of greeting the sun, welcoming its glorious light. She folded her red, leathery wings behind her back and relaxed her petal-like feathers so that they fit to her body like how the scales of a lizard would. She rarely ever tucked in her rosy feathers since they managed to hide the fact that she was actually a very small dragon; which she hated, since intimidation was her primary tactic of instilling fear's poison into the enemy's hearts.

"I must say, Black Rose, seeing you in this condition impresses a bit of admiration in me," said a familiar, dark voice from behind the female dragon. Black Roses feather's immediately flared up as she spun around to face the speaker, baring her crystal black teeth at him.

"What do you want, Red?" she hissed at him in a dangerously low tone. Red Demon's Dragon seemed unfazed by her threatning demeanor as he stretched his wings out casually before continuing to speak.

"What, I pay you a nice compliment and you get all defensive? You need to loosen up. . .All I'm saying that I'm impressed that you managed to seal away Ccarayhua with your apparent size; in fact I'm surprised he didn't eat you for a snack." mocked Red Demon's Dragon, causing Black Rose to draw out her thorny vines offensively.

"What do you want, Red?" she repeated in same threatning manner. The male dragon rolled eyes tiredly.

"Nothing; I'm just here to tell you that I'm leaving," he replied, sound rather bored. Black Rose stared at him blankly before she withdrew her vines and turned back around.

"You came all the way here just to waste my time with that?" she asked coldly. Red Demon's Dragon blinked and took a step back, looking slightly hurt by her words; which would be surprising to Black Rose Dragon had she seen his expression since he remained apathetic most of the time.

"Well, if you don't care, then I'm just going to leave now," he muttered bitterly, averting his gaze from her. Then, without another word, he spread his demonic wings wide and took flight, soaring off into the distance. Black Rose watched his figure fade away into the oncoming sun, her brows still furrowed angrily.

As soon as Red Demon's Dragon image had completely vanished from Black Rose's vantage point, she heard someone else approach her from behind, though its calm and soothing presence gave her a sense of security, quelling her inclination to grow defensive.

"Have you seen Red?" asked a familiar voice nonchalantly. Black Rose sighed and closed her eyes as a chill ran down her spine upon hearing his cool, comforting voice.

"You just missed him, Stardust."

"Figures." Black Rose cocked her eyebrow inquisitively at the white, armoured Dragon as he laid beside her, his golden eyes also fixed upon the rising sun. Black Rose waited for Stardust to elaborate further on his answer, but after a minute of pure silence, she realized he had no intention to do so unless he was encouraged.

"What makes you say that?" she asked after clearing her throat. Stardust didn't reply for a moment, only staring out at the far-off horizon. Black Rose began to wonder whether he had even heard her.

"Because he has kind of been in a daze since the other Earthbound Gods dragged Ancient Fairy Dragon into their seal," replied Stardust plainly. Black Rose ruffled her own feathers slightly before she looked away from the opposite dragon.

"Are you implying that he loved her?" asked Black Rose. Stardust, paused considering his answer carefully.

"Love is a strong word. I think he merely admired her for her wisdom and guidance. Although, I suppose it's possible." Stardust paused and sighed before making direct eye contact with Black Rose. "Still, I think there was someone else who had his heart."

Black Rose stared at Stardust blankly for a brief moment, still processing what he had said. Suddenly, she emitted a loud moan before she hung her head, realizing what he meant.

"Feeling guilty?" inquired Stardust.

"Mildly."

Stardust smiled at her gently before snaking his neck under her head, lifting her chin up. Black Rose's eyes widened slightly, shocked by his tender actions that made her heart beat slightly faster.

"It's okay; we may separate now, but we will meet again in the future. After all, history is destined to repeat itself, and as it does, five new Signers will be chosen," explained Stardust simply. Black Rose looked slightly crestfallen, dreading the true meaning of his words.

"So you mean to say that you'll be leaving too?. . ." asked Black Rose quietly, her voice trailing off slightly. Stardust shifted around uncomfortably, making it clear that he didn't want to enter this conversation with the female dragon.

"Eventually, I will. I have to find the new signer, my new master," replied Stardust after a moment. Black Rose's muscles grew tense, her feathers, stiff, as she heard the words that were dreary to her ears; he was leaving too.

"How do you know history will repeat itself? Isn't it possible that the Earthbound Gods will stay sealed forever, and the world will remain in peace?" asked Black Rose, her voice growing louder and more frantic with every word she spoke. The edges around Stardust's irises softened as he smiled at her tenderly once more.

"The silence you feel at the sunrise brings you a false sense of security, Black Rose. That's why you watch it everyday, because it comforts you. But in any other case, the quiet calls out danger, and crys for help. You must realize this," said Stardust, sounding slightly stern. Black Rose looked at him sadly, but nodded, knowing what he said was true. Stardust watched her carefully for a moment, noticing the melancholic aura that surrounded her, dragging her powerful spirit down.

However, seeing her vulnerable sate manifested the desire within the male dragon to protect her, to make her happy. It made him wonder for a brief moment if this was what Red felt when he was around Black Rose. He nuzzled her neck slightly, which caused a flustered heat to grow within Black Rose dragon's heart. Still. . .The feeling of his warmth was nice.

"But I'll stay a little bit longer, just for you."

"Stardust. . ."

Black Rose edged closer to Stardust as he stretched out his left wing, covering her like warm blanket. The two brought their heads together in relaxation as they watched the sun shed its newest rays on the red earth.

* * *

Lucarly: Yeah, I went there.

Aki: You are a complete dork.

Lucarly: Yup! In any case, if any of you are still interested in entering into my boost, the link is on my page. There are prizes.~ Reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
